


Fade into View

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Batman Injuries, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Injuries, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bruce?" Eddie murmurs sleepily, facedown into the pillow as he slumps onto the bed, and then sits bolt upright. Stares at his face, in particular the fresh cut upon his chin with a kind of sleepy confusion that is quickly turning into panic, "<i>Bruce</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade into View

"Bruce?" Eddie murmurs sleepily, facedown into the pillow as he slumps onto the bed, and then sits bolt upright. Stares at his face, in particular the fresh cut upon his chin with a kind of sleepy confusion that is quickly turning into panic, " _Bruce_?"

"I'm fine," he mumbles tiredly, grabs his- well, his Eddie around the waist and guides him back down to the sheets as gently as he can manage in his present state, "well, mostly. Killer Croc-"

" _Killer Croc_?"

"-Pinned me against a wall briefly. But it was fine. Nothing broken, just a few things bruised."

"And that horrific cut on your chin."

"And that horrific cut on my chin, yes," he sighs a little, tries his best to bury his face in a pillow. The way that Eddie's looking at him, still stubbornly up on his elbows with annoyed concern written clear across his face, makes it difficult but he's sure he's faced worse things, "look, Eddie, can we please discuss this in the morning? Or, failing that, never?"

"Oh, we're discussing it," at some point, in the distant past. Eddie resists, for another noble moment, before giving a low huff - slumps back to the bed, with that certain sulky pout that he somehow became fond of somewhere along the way, "I must say, Bruce, I'm getting rather tired of you coming to my bed mortally wounded. It's starting to send the wrong impression."

"I'm not mortally wounded," he manages sleepily, folding Eddie to his chest anyway, "and technically it's not your bed."

"Details," Eddie says, slightly muffled against his skin "...Bruce?"

"Mmmph?"

"I _do_ worry, you know."

"I know, Eddie," he says, as soothingly as he can. Finds the only option, just as it's always been really, is to press the other man closer, "we'll talk about it in the morning, alright?"

"Hmph."

"I _promise_."

"Hmph," and Eddie smiles, slow but sure against his chest - and finally relaxes in a way that sends fond warmth flaring through him, "love you too, Brucie, love you too."


End file.
